


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 五

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [5]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Kudos: 9





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 五

「小唐啊，最近過得如何？」

同居第二個月，唐國棟帶著些東西拜訪了兩人所住的別墅。

孟少飛值班不在家，因此唐毅下廚做了兩人份晚餐，與許久未見的父親一同坐下來吃飯。

「還好。」

唐國棟以為會聽到負面的形容詞，例如『糟透了』、『很討厭』之類的，甚至是『我要跟他解除婚約』這樣的句子。

還好？

『還好』那就是『還不錯』。見兒子沒有表示任何不悅和反感，唐國棟鬆了口氣。

「但是他做的菜很難吃。」

唐毅想起那天的麻油絲瓜就覺得一陣惡寒……簡直是在浪費食材。

「難吃可以學啊。你那麼會做菜，可以教教他。」順便增進感情。

雖然那日孟少飛纏著他，要他教自己做菜，但後來因為雙方忙碌也就不了了之。

「麻煩。」

聞言，唐國棟以苦笑回應。

「你覺得少飛這個人怎麼樣？相處也一段時間了，應該有什麼想法吧？」

唐毅很想吐嘲父親現在才在問人怎麼樣也太慢了吧！這種事情不應該在同居之前就要先問過他了嗎？

不過他只是淡淡地說：「話很多、有時不會看人眼色、品味差、太……」他遲疑了一下，後道：「活潑了。」

唐國棟不禁莞爾。「活潑好啊，剛好跟你的個性互補。有時候你太安靜了。」

「明明我小時候這樣你說很好養。」

「現在長大啦。」唐國棟笑了出來，看著兒子一臉無奈的模樣，他笑得更開心了。

他們又聊了幾句，才動筷吃飯。

吃飽喝足後，唐國棟說還有事情要回家處理，就不多待。「那什麼時候要辦婚禮？」在走到門口時，他忽然轉過身來這麼問道。走在他身後的唐毅被這麼問，一時愣住了。

「小唐？」

「說這個還太早吧？」他們現在的關係雖然因為查案緩和了一些，但還沒到達那種可以攜手過一輩子的程度。

「我可是很期待喝喜酒呢……」

『我明明沒準備酒，為什麼像喝醉後的發言……』唐毅在心裡想道。對於眼前有些反常的父親，他忽然不知道該怎麼回應比較好。「您累了，還是我叫Jack送您回去吧。」

「晚安，小唐。」不再逗弄兒子，唐國棟笑著跟他道再見。

……

「志超是個很活潑的孩子，總是能輕易地跟其他人打成一片。」王志超在育幼院期間負責教導他的孫老師這麼告訴孟少飛。

上了年紀的老師忘記兩年前警察曾經來問話，所以再重複一次那時候說過的內容。孟少飛覺得這樣有助於釐清案情，也就沒打斷對方。

善交際的王志超與誰都好，所以他跟院外那些混混也處得不錯，甚至還加入了他們。

「很可惜的一個孩子。」

「那嚴文泰呢？聖愛院是否有收過這個人？」學長其實是在一家名叫『友望』的育幼院長大的，但還是得問一下。

「嚴文泰？」老師複誦一遍孟少飛學長的名字，努力地要從記憶裡找出這個人。「沒有。」良久，她才緩緩說道。

孟少飛拿出手機裡學長的照片給老師端詳，而她還是沒有任何印象。

「那王志超在加入幫派之後，還有跟你們聯絡嗎？」

「偶爾會接到他的電話和信件。過年過節還會收到他寄來的禮品。」說到這個，老師露出一個覺得欣慰的微笑。

走上偏路的孩子，心裡還是有曾經照顧過他的育幼院。不管如何，這都讓老師心裡多少感到安慰。

「您方便讓我看一下信嗎？」

「可以啊，我去拿，請等我一下。」

時間飛逝而過，一下子就來到下午兩點。這時，孟少飛口袋裡的電話突然響了起來，讓專注在眼前事情的他嚇了一大跳。

「抱歉，我接個電話。」螢幕上顯示來電者為未知號碼。

「孟警官，我是Jack。」

孟少飛記得對方是時常跟在唐毅附近的紅髮男人，臉上總是掛著一抹笑容，令人看不透的那種。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」這還是他認識唐毅兩個多月以來第一次接到對方的電話，莫名地覺得心裡有些不安。

「您方便現在立刻回來一趟嗎？老闆他受傷了。」

「受傷？！」孟少飛忍不住大叫，顧不得是否會引起其他人注意，但他很快地就放低音量：「在哪家醫院？我現在回去。」

掛上電話，他走進會客室向孫老師道歉、表明自己還有事必須先離開。孫老師笑著跟他說沒關係，還送了他自己做的手工餅乾。

……

「現在狀況怎麼樣了？」

病房外聚集了一些穿著黑色西裝的人，搞得除了醫生和護理師之外，其他人都不敢從這條走道經過。

由於所有人都知道孟少飛是老闆的未婚夫，因此當他靠近時都沒人攔著。

「孟警官。」Jack從病房走了出來，朝他走近。「老闆現在正在休息。」

「到底是怎麼一回事？」

唐毅搭乘Jack所駕駛的車從公司往回家的路上遇到後車追撞，幸好有繫安全帶沒造成什麼傷害。但緊接著，是後方車輛的人一下車，拿著棒球棒往他們的座車就是一陣猛打。

車窗禁不住屢次猛擊應聲碎裂，碎片刺傷了唐毅，但還沒完，對方將車門打開，硬是解開他的安全帶將他拖下車……

除了戰力本來就強的Jack，幸好他自己本身也學過武術和跆拳道，雙方共六人經過一番纏鬥，最後唐毅和Jack兩人贏了。

但唐毅的右手手臂遭棒球棍狠狠一砸，還被刀劃出一道傷口，血流不止。Jack趁六人倒在地上昏迷不醒之際，立刻打電話報警並叫來救護車。

Jack拍了他們的臉部照片，並且傳送給盟裡的某個人。  
「我現在能進去看他嗎？」

……

「你怎麼來了？」唐毅記得孟少飛去了東部一趟，預計明天下午才會回來，怎麼現在就看到人？

「你受傷了我會不來嗎？」

聽到這句話時，唐毅的心裡有一股暖意流過……但他還是故作鎮靜地道：「我們其實沒有好到……」

「你是我的未婚夫，」孟少飛生氣地打斷他的話，「就算我們之間處得不好，難道我就不能來看你嗎？」

後者訝於他的反應，一時之間沒有開口。

他不懂為什麼孟少飛要生氣，他說的是事實。

「我現在不想跟你吵架。」孟少飛依舊皺著眉頭，但緩和語氣地道：「你好好休息吧！我回去換件衣服，待會來看你。」

「你剛趕回來，你還是在家休息。」

「我不要。」孟少飛朝他吐舌，沒等他有所回應便立即轉身走出病房。

唐毅一臉茫然地望著門口。

……

「我可以自己來。」

「最好是。」

將堵在浴室門口的男人輕輕推了進去，孟少飛單手拿著對方的換洗衣物和浴巾，也一起走了進去。

「我說了，我可以自己洗頭。」

「你在害羞？」

唐毅白了他一眼。

「你現在手包成那樣，最好可以自己來啦！」

唐毅的右手手臂因為骨裂目前正纏著繃帶和副木，因為傷的是慣用手，導致他不論做什麼事都不方便。

當然包括他現在想要自己完成的洗澡。

「我都沒說什麼，你就不要抱怨了，好嗎？」他轉身將手上的東西全部放到一邊的置物架上。「手有辦法抬起來嗎？我幫你脫衣服。」

「我穿著洗就好。」

孟少飛在心裡嘆了口氣。「反正待會還是要脫掉衣服洗澡不是嗎？」早脫晚脫都得脫，所以到底在撐什麼……

唐毅冷著張臉，以左手手指開始解開身上襯衫的鈕扣，因為不熟練而動作慢了一些。站在旁邊看的孟少飛也沒過去幫他。

因為他知道，對方現在這樣已經是讓步了。

「褲子呢？」

唐毅下身還穿著黑色西裝褲。

見他一臉不情不願的表情，孟少飛不住笑了起來，但僅是嘴角勾起，不敢放肆大笑。

「好啦，你待會再脫。先坐下來吧！」孟少飛拿來一張約半身高的椅子上示意唐毅坐下，「如果覺得不舒服的話要告訴我。」

唐毅點頭。

先打濕頭髮，再將洗髮乳擠了約五十元硬幣大小到手心、搓揉起泡。孟少飛的動作非常熟練，沒讓半滴泡泡水流到唐毅的眼裡。

他張開十指慢慢地按著唐毅的頭皮。

「會太用力嗎？」

「剛好。」

沉默在兩人之間無限蔓延，一直到第一次沖水時，唐毅才開口：「你以前學過嗎？幫人洗頭。」

「嗯，其實也不算學啦，讀大學的時候曾經去安養院當志工，替一些老爺爺、老奶奶服務過。」然後孟少飛開始說起他在療養院幫忙的故事，也不管唐毅是否有興趣……

不過從頭到尾唐毅都沒有出聲制止，甚至偶爾還會提出一些問題，孟少飛就當對方願意聽了。

「那我需要幫你洗澡嗎？」明知道唐毅會不高興，但孟少飛還是惡作劇地問了。果不其然得到他冷淡的眼神，還有準備朝自己噴來的蓮蓬頭。

孟少飛邊大笑邊趕緊退出浴室。

……

等到唐毅穿著浴袍走出來時，孟少飛早已準備好毛巾和吹風機等著他。

「做什麼？」唐毅不明所以地看著坐在他床沿的人。幸好他沒有潔癖，否則還沒洗澡的孟少飛肯定會被轟出去。

「幫你吹頭髮啊！」

「不用，我讓它自然乾就好。」

「你是小孩子嗎？為什麼我每說一句話就要否定一次？」孟少飛站了起來，走過去拉住唐毅的左手，將人拉到鋪著地毯的地板上坐著。他將毛巾覆蓋在唐毅頭上，動作輕柔地吸著頭髮上的水份。

「為什麼對我這麼好？」

他終於問出已經堵在心裡一段時間的問題。

為什麼？

「我知道你在想什麼，唐毅。」孟少飛停下手上動作，微微彎下腰湊到那人的臉旁。「我說過了，我想緩和我們的關係、因為你是我的未婚夫。」

「但我對你……」唐毅對自己即將出口的話遲疑了。

捫心自問，真的毫無感覺嗎？

沒錯，之前他真的恨不得能夠遠離對方，能夠不見面最好。而現在的稍嫌親密的舉動，他居然沒有很反感。

甚至…感到開心。

為什麼？


End file.
